


Incredible

by CanzieGumm



Series: Chaos Theory [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Babysitting, M/M, Superpowers AU, fluff usually, general mischeif that the boys can get into, in the incredibles universe, superhero violence eventually, tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzieGumm/pseuds/CanzieGumm
Summary: What's the worst trouble a couple of teen supers possibly get into? Surely Killua and Gon will find out....Set in the Incredibles universe!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Chaos Theory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949959
Kudos: 15





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I want to practice my writing in a more free way, without it necessarily making sense. Sometimes I want to ramble, and other times I want to practice making the characters come alive with descriptors or practice fight scenes. Lots of stuff! So the chaos theory series was born!! I'll be writing whatever Ideas and AUs I think of, as a way of getting more killugon stories in the world and also practicing writing. It's kinda why I'm stuck in For The King T.T
> 
> In case you missed it, this is a superpowers AU, and more or less completely based in the Incredibles universe, I guess technically without things going to poo and it being more normal to be supers. This one I plan on adding chapters to it as I go, so expect more adventures in this universe! Maybe… hopefully- enjoy!

Gon and Killua shared bright and innocent smiles.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Chavez. Little Midas will be just fine.” Killua said with a sweet tongue. He bounced the small child in his arms, who only sucked on his binky with wide eyes in response.

“Enjoy your dinner and movie! We’ll make sure he’s asleep by the time you return.” Gon added, inclining his head sweetly. The couple in front of them smiled thankfully, arms looped and ready to hit the town. The way the couple was making heart eyes at each other, the teens knew they would be away for a while. Which the boys didn’t mind at all.

Perhaps Midas would be put to bed early. And perhaps the two boys would get to neck and watch movies for a few hours. No, they wouldn't mind that at all.

“Thank you boys. We’ll be back by around 11.” Mrs. Chavez bid, turning out with her husband to go. Gon and Killua waved til the parents were out of sight and turned to head back in the living room of the home. It was all warm tones and family friendly décor inside, and two floors. It showed how well the family fared.

“Alight cutie, let's put some playtime hours in.” Killua placed Midas in his playpen, and the baby immediately began stacking his colorful blocks. Gon flopped onto the couch, lounging one arm behind the headrest and hummed pleased.

“Last babysit before we have enough money for the new game system.” He said, letting his head fall back. Killua watched Midas for a moment more before sitting by Gon, thrumming his fingers up Gon’s chest. He danced electricity up his fingers and splayed it gently across Gon’s skin. It caused Gon to shiver and smile. Gon pulled him closer in kind- almost on top his lap.

“Yea, easiest 600 of my life. I got to spend it playing with tiny kids and being in your arms.” Killua purred and caught Gon’s lip. They simply enjoyed each other’s warmth for a moment then pulled away, watching the child play peacefully.

“This night should be a total breeze. And I might get a few kisses out of it too.” Gon said, slipping a hand under Killua’s shirt, thumb pressed softly against his hip bone.

And overall, the night  _ was _ a total breeze. Killua made a mess with Midas in the Kitchen trying to feed him sweet potato mash, Gon rolled and played around with Midas until the child was tizzy with laughter and barely able to sit up straight. After a couple story books, they tucked the child in his room around 7 pm.

Gon sat cuddled with Killua on the couch after that. The night went perfectly. They were finished with the job after a few hours, and now they had a few free hours to just relax.

Killua chuckled quietly as Gon’s innocent nuzzling in his hair tizzied downward towards his neck and jaw. His chuckles died away to sighs. Gon nipped carefully at his skin, lapping softly with his tongue. It sent small tremors down Killua’s spine. Killua let his hand wander, sliding across the smooth fabric stretched on Gon’s back and gripped tightly as Gon took a particularly forceful nibble at the soft spot on his jaw. 

“Nnh..” Killua sighed, letting his head tilt back, his cheeks felt hot. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing something quite like this in a client’s home but-

Gon dragged his teeth across Killua’s neck and derailed that line of thinking with a gasp. Killua pulled at him, and Gon complied, scooting just a bit closer.

They both froze as they heard a sound in the kitchen.

“Do you think it’s a raccoon?” Killua whispered, carefully pulling himself up to peek at the kitchen door behind them. Whatever making the sound was obstructed around the corners of the room. Gon peeked over just as carefully, making a quiet sound of uncertainty before slowly slipping off the couch to go to the door. Killua gripped the back of his shirt to pull himself along off the couch with him to the door.

They both peeked in, and jaws fell at the sight of the child they just put to sleep, playing with the pans that hung over the kitchen counter.

“Midas! How did he even get down here, past us?” Killua wondered quietly, stepping over to him. 

“Let’s get him back to bed though, it won’t be good if he stays awake too long…” Gon said, shifting a bit nervously. Midas looked up and smiled brightly at the person he spent the afternoon with. With a bright giggle, he disappeared right before Killua could put his arms around him.

Completely whiffing on empty air, Killua blinked wide eyed.

“Uh-!” Killua said dumbly at the same time as Gon. He turned to the boy with raised brows.

“Did Midas just disappear?” Gon asked barely above a whisper. Killua didn't move. He looked like a marble statue, until he started shaking slightly.

With a slow, slow turn, Killua faced Gon. Eyes wide as saucers, lips a thin line on pale skin.

“I- did he? I was looking at him, then I wasn't--!” Killua breathed at once, eyes darting at Gon’s face but not seeing. Gon reached out to try and console him but both heads turned at the sound of something clattering in the living room.

In a flash, Killua was out of the kitchen. Gon blinked as he felt the breeze brush his cheeks. He heard Killua let out a loud sigh of relief.

Gon leaned out the kitchen back into the living room. Killua had Midas wrapped in his arms, head tucked under Killua’s chin, who seemed to try and convince himself Midas was actually in his arms.

Gon released the breath he was holding and went over to Killua, rubbing his back. Killua jumped under his hand, almost glaring at Gon. Gon snorted a laugh.

“I didn't tell Midas to do that!”

“He has his powers?” Killua wondered quietly. He tentatively lifted his head to look down at the child. Midas was all squinty eyes and giggles back at Killua. Killua gave a nervous smile back.

“It’s either teleportation or invisibility, right?” Gon asked, lips curling upward. Killua let out a miserable sigh.

“Just our luck. The kid’s a super and his powers comes in tonight while his parents are out.” Killua grumbled, shifting Midas to one arm and checking his watch. “It's 7:30. His parent’s will be home back by like, 10. If we can get him to stay asleep, we won’t have to worry about it much.” Killua said.

“If it's teleportation, we’d better make sure he’s really asleep.” Gon grinned. Killua gave him a look that said he was being insufferable.

“Do you think we can get away with Nyquil?”

Gon does burst out laughing at that. Midas joins in without a thought.

\---

Keeping a careful eye on Midas, they played with him some more, trying to coax him back to sleep.

Unfortunately Midas had different plans. He was pretty excited to have powers, it seemed. 

It didn’t take them long to figure out Midas  _ did _ have teleportation powers, since he would go from giggling in front of Killua playing peek-a-boo, to giggling from the top of the tv set. It scared the two sitters out of their skin and Killua would zap to the child’s side to retrieve him.

Which seemed to be a mistake.

Midas continued to see this as a game, and teleported often. He had them running back and forth, making sure he was safe wherever he landed. Killua’s stress levels were starting to mount to dangerous ‘hitting Gon in the arm’ levels.

“His parents will be home in like an hour! We just have to keep him safe until then, then tell his parents the life altering news.” Killua growled to Gon, then turned to coo at Midas. Midas squeezed at Killua’s nose. Gon nodded, sitting on the edge of his seat. He wanted to be ready in case he had to hop up to find Midas again. Or run from Killua’s directionless anger.

“It’ll be easy. There’s not far Midas can go, anyway.” Gon muttered the last part with less confidence than he felt. Killua pinned him with a glare.

“Don’t you start-” He started, then the pop of air and quiet whoosh that made both of the boys go ridged. At this point, they knew what that meant by now. And sure enough, Midas was no longer sitting between Killua’s legs. They both shot up like a rocket.

“I’ll check back, you check front.” Before the sentence even finished leaving Killua’s mouth, he was leaving a streak behind in his haste to the back of the house.

Gon began searching the front of the house, lifting the couch over his head and carefully pushing the entertainment center to one side. He didn’t hear Midas’s telltale giggle that let them know he teleported nearby. Killua was suddenly at his elbow.

“He’s- not at- back!” Killua said- more like gasped, obviously too worried to breathe. Gon put his hands on his shoulders.

“Deep breaths, Killua.” Gon prompted. His mind was racing a million miles a minute. Where would Midas teleport to? Does he know the place? Was it random? He couldn’t be in the floors-?

Killua taking his prompt to breath deep broke Gon out of his spiral. He gave him a weak grin which Killua only returned with a sharp exhale.

“I’m gonna go check around again.” He said then Gon was holding air. He let his hands drop and jogged out the front door. He was tempted to lift the house, but he didn’t want to disconnect power and water. They would definitely not be able to cover the cost of that. He started checking the bushes.

There was a cry coming from somewhere..!

Gon began pushing in to the noise, looking left and right. He tore shrubbery away from the edge of the house, dirt, roots, leaves flying up. He scrubbed at a patch of dirt and the cries became clearer.

“He’s there!” He heard Killua call from somewhere behind him. Gon blinked and looked up. He had dug up a crawl space or something without realizing. And only a little farther was Midas. Gon let a small smile come over him and crawled further. He pulled Midas to his chest and started wiggling out the way he came. Midas hadn’t stopped crying yet.

Gon cleared the edge of the house and Killua scooped up Midas from his hands. Midas finally began quieting down as he saw he was back in the open and that killua was carefully wiping his tears.

“Shh.. it’s ok. You’re safe now..” Killua hummed, carefully checking Midas over for wounds. Midas simmered down to a quiet coo. Gon let his shoulders drop, tension leaving him in waves. He gave Killua a bright smile.

“We should go clean him up.” He said softly. Killua let out a slow breath and smiled at him back.

…

They gave him a quick bath in the sink and as they changed him into his extra nightwear, his parents came in as quietly as they could.

“Welcome back! Don’t worry, Midas isn’t sleeping.” Killua said with a sigh, going over to meet them. Gon followed behind with Midas who was attempting to put his whole hand in his mouth. The parents looked surprised.

“What- it’s past his bedtime.” Mrs. Chavez said, looking at Midas worriedly.

“He slept for like 30 minutes.” Gon chirped. Mr. Chavez gave Gon a look and Gon struggled not to snort. He understood it wasn’t the same, and the look Mr. Chavez gave him indicated just how unhelpful that was.

“We have some exciting news for you, though!” Killua plowed forward. They looked to Killua, interested in what they may have discovered while caring for Midas that called for their child to not be asleep. “Your son is a super! And we’re pretty sure it’s teleportation.” Killua said in that sweet voice he uses when breaking bad news. Both the parents’ jaws dropped. Gon suppressed another snort.

“He had fun testing out how it worked on us, honestly.” Gon said. “We had trouble catching him at times.” 

The parents’ jaws didn’t pick up.

“Um, so, we’re really sorry we couldn’t get him to stay asleep. We did our best to keep him safe though! We cleaned him up, he might need a snack. I hope you’re uh… prepared for what he might need from now on.” Killua finished with a slight chuckle. Mrs. Chavez snapped out of it first.

“Ah, yes… Thank you for your hard work, kids. It’s not easy to deal with something like this so suddenly.” She said in a daze, taking Midas form Gon. He cooed happily at seeing his mother. Both the kids nodded with their sweet smiles. Mrs. Chavez nudged Mr. Chavez who still seemed to be a bit in denial and gestured towards the kids.

“Oh! Let me pay you.” He said, pulling out his wallet. Gon and Killua shared a look. They’ll be gaming together in no time. They collected their pay and waved bye to Midas and the parents and skipped out.

“You think they’ll be ok?” Gon wondered as they headed down the street. Killua scrunched his nose in thought.

“They’re supers, what can go wrong?” Killua smiled like a cat.


End file.
